classmatestngfandomcom-20200215-history
Lacey Love Addison
=Lacey Love Addison= http://img571.imageshack.us/img571/1391/finaluc.jpg Name: Lacey Love Addison Gender: F Age: 21 biological, goodness only knows chronological Birthdate: April 28, 1992 Birthplace: Baltimore, MD Hometown: Southstone, MD (in another universe) Height: Tall Build: Skinny and boyish Eye Color: Hazel Hair Color: Brown Parents: Zoe (deceased) and Michael Addison Status: Single IM Screen Name: DudeLooksLikeALacey Player: Pieguy Theme Song: White and Nerdy by "Weird Al" Yankovic Appearance Lacey could, if she wanted to, pass as a very feminine boy - she just doesn't want to. Despite wearing very boyish clothes (and having a naturally low voice, for a girl), she does correct anyone who mistakes her for a Y-chromosome carrier. Eventually. Her attire is typically masculine, geeky and slackerish - jeans and shirt are her usual style. Guy jeans, because pockets are useful. Very, very rarely seen in a dress. Personality Either a snarky geek, or a geeky snarker, depending on your viewpoint. She is, regardless, both snarky and geeky. She's also incredibly resilient, owing to some serious shit that went down in her past, and has kind of a short fuse - piss her off enough in the short term and she'll knock your teeth out; piss her off enough in the long term and she will hold a grudge for ever. Also, she's gayer than the old time one has with the Flintstones. Power Power Class: 0 Lacey doesn't just not have powers - she is genetically incapable of having powers. Her DNA lacks the entire gene complex necessary to make meta-abilities possible. This is not to say that tampering with her DNA or some other method couldn't thrust powers upon her - but without the genes, you could shoot her up with enough metaglucodrate to make a donkey fly and nothing would happen. This is bound to come up. Background Lacey was born in 1992, in a universe where superpowers don't exist. That is to say, humanity never developed the genetic code that metahuman abilities rely on. Very, very similar to the Real World, except for the addition of an extra county in Maryland. Lacey was a military brat, her mother having served in the First Gulf War before settling down with her high school sweetheart upon her discharge. Unfortunately, when Iraq rolled around, Zoe Addison was called back to active duty, and subsequently blown to pieces by an IED just outside of Baghdad. Things went to hell in a handbasket after that - her father sort of "switched off" from grief for several years, leaving Lacey to essentially fend for herself. He only snapped out of it when Lacey threatened to walk out and leave him, at which point he shaped up and started acting like a father again. It was around this time that Lacey discovered she was gay, and had a rather horrible relationship with the head cheerleader in her early high school years - at one point, said cheerleader made her walk home naked for reasons Lacey has not divulged. It did not end amiably. And all this was, of course, before she was kidnapped by Wilt and dumped in the TNG-verse for refusing whatever "adventure" he had in mind. She spent a month working at Future Burger before discovering the Cloneplex. Now she's out of survival-mode and trying to build some kind of life until she can get home.